


A Fluffy Respite

by marxsoul



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Presents, doesnt start out very lovey dovey but its headed there REAL soon watch out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marxsoul/pseuds/marxsoul
Summary: For once in your life, you've fallen asleep... Hugging this blue other-worldly plush, of all things.(one of my first megaman x fics i'm posting to the masses... enjoy)





	1. Floria

  
"Mission completed, the Maverick's been eliminated. I'm returning to base."  
The red-clad Maverick Hunter messaged in, with a barely noticeable breath of exhaustion.

Having teleported back to Maverick Hunter HQ, he made his way back to his room, with a forced stride in his step. The string of mission's assigned to him nonstop, while giving him something to do, ended up putting a heavy amount of strain on him. He'd be damned if he let anyone else know that, though.

Even worse, it wasn't a matter of taking on Mavericks _too_ strong, but rather, the amount that had to be dealt with over the past few weeks. What would the others say, "Rest for a specified amount of time"? Nonsense. It would be fine as long as he recharged as much as possible before the next mission.

Reaching his room, he input the complex pass-code for access inside. He immediately settled on going to his pod, only to catch sight of something completely unfamiliar sitting on his only table.

A big, round, soft plush doll. Spherical in shape, light blue in color, with two small circular 'arms' on it's sides. Two oval-shaped 'feet' near the bottom, both a darker hue. The plush's 'face' was adorned with a simple smile, blush circles, and tall 'shining' eyes. Zero blinks.

He knows who this is meant to resemble. He  _knows_ he's seen that face, before. At the time, he simply just didn't care to--

Hearing his room's door slide open once again, he immediately turned his head. Entering the room was his close Partner, X.

The two stared at each other, briefly.

  
Zero slowly pointed his index finger at the plush, barely poking its cheek, yet maintains eye contact.

"... Kirby, right?"   
  


X rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, blushing a bit, averting his eyes

"Yeah... Do you like it?"

 

Zero turns his head to take another good look at it. Squishing it's 'cheeks' briefly, his sensors detect a hint of warmth coming from it... Absolute softness. Most definitely not a threat, that's what he always picks up on first, regardless of subject.

"... It's... Nice. Very soft. "

He turned his head back to X,  
  
"Is there a reason you wanted me to have it, though...?"

There were about a dozen other Reploids who would fall head-over-heels for something like this, one reason or another. 

 

X twiddled his fingers a bit, looking down, mumbling a bit to think of what to say...

"I thought... That your pod always looked a bit big, even for you, so... Even if it's not much, a sleeping buddy could fill that space. I have several plushes of my own for such a reason."

X looked up at his red friend,

"Even if we might not be able to feel much while in our recharging state, they give off comforting auras... That's how I feel about them, anyways."

Zero's gaze on him softened. X always enjoyed the same indulgences that most humans would partake in. That is to say, more often then most Reploids, even if all were built with the same capabilities. Despite being one of the wisest by definition, even the strongest, his naivety is what truly makes him special among the rest of them. That, and the fact that he isn't even technically a 'Reploid', but neither was Zero. Built long ago, neither were given any sort of title outside of 'Robots with independent thought', Zero less-so.

Picking up the plush with both arms, Zero held it close,

"Mm, so that's it, huh... I'll try recharging with it by my side, then..."

X's face glowed, despite his own tiredness, his smile shined in the night,

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that...! Don't worry about it being too big, either. I took the measurements needed to make sure it wasn't too big for your pod..."

Turning the other way, X started on his way back to his own room, waving to Zero,

"Goodnight, Zero... I'll see you again tomorrow...!"

Zero simply waved back, waiting for the door to close itself. With the plush in hand, he hugged it a bit tighter while slinking over to his pod.

Popping it open, he rested himself inside of it. Laying on his side, he held the plush closer to his head, meeting eyes with it. The pod automatically closed on it's own, Zero drifting to sleep mode. He hugged it much closer, his cheeks flushing gently,

"... Goodnight, X."


	2. Aquarius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the only time of day that's peaceful is when you're asleep.

**System status:** _Booting up..._

 **Charge:** _76%..._

 **Next Mission Start:** _24 minutes, 38 seconds..._

Slowly, he opened his eyes... Odd, as most Reploids don't 'close' their eyes while recharging to begin with...Especially Zero.  
His dull pupils light up, beginning to process his sense of keen sight.

As unorthodox as it was, he found himself almost _completely_ curled up around the plush, hugging it tighter. Considering the sharpness of his armor, it was surprising to see the plush remained intact.

It was so like X to make a gift... Impenetrable. You could never tell just by just looking at it, though. Abnormal amounts of love and care went into anything he made.

All these thoughts only briefly breezed through Zero's mind, though lingering. Quick to leave his pod, he prepared himself to handle what the day was going to put him through.  
  
Taking one last quick glance at the big plush resting in his pod, he headed out.

 

\--

 

"Zero, reporting in."

Alia, checking her digital maps, was homing in on areas with various levels of Maverick activity. Busier then it had been in the past few months, the base was already sending out Units as soon as possible, every day... She chimes in,

"Early as usual, huh, Zero? Even though you could use the extra recharge time... There's a reason your Unit's sent out later than everyone elses, you know..."

Zero was silent, eyes shut, arms crossed, tapping his foot. Alia sighed, aware of two possible reasons for this silence. One, Zero's attempt to conserve as much energy as possible. Two, Zero having already been told by many that he should go easier on himself, when he couldn't care less. It was probably both, knowing him.  
  
It was still concerning, though. He was growing more and more fatigued, over time. Everyone was, but _especially_ him. Those close to him can only hope the worst doesn't become of him, but...

"Your Unit is to head to the Southern Hemisphere, Former Hunter base #06. Every single Reploid inside has gone Maverick. The mission is best carried out with as much stealth as possible, take every one of them out. Further instructions to be given by Palette when you arrive. The layout will be very unfamiliar when you arrive.

... You don't need me to tell you this, but--"

Zero already went on ahead, to assemble his unit.

 "--Take care of yourself, Zero. Because there's someone out there that really cares about you..."

 

_Oh, he knew. He definitely knew. That's exactly why he couldn't risk taking his time with all of this._

 

 

\--

 

Treading through large stretches of desolated junkyards, the 17th Unit heads towards their own destination by way of Ride Chasers. Approaching quickly, smoke from a rusted facility's chimney floats into visibility, despite the already-ashy atmosphere nearly clouding everyone's sight.

Leading the Unit, X is followed by the rest. Axl speeds up next to him, conversing with him via ear cone,

"Once we're within range of the Mavericks, we go in and contact Layer, right?"

"Right... There's a formidable yet unfamiliar 'Boss' Maverick waiting inside."

"... X?"

"Hm...?"

"You sound... A bit sadder then usual. Let me guess... Zero?"

X sighs,

"So you could tell... He pushes himself far more then the rest of us, _even now_... _I just_..."

"... Well, don't worry too much, yeah? The guy can handle himself!"

The sound of whirs and spurts grows louder, Mavericks and Mechaniloids nearly in sight. The Unit successfully arrives at the facility, parking their vehicles in a well-hidden spot. Several gawk in awe at how in-shambles the functioning facility is, other's actually prepare for what lies ahead. Unsheathing and twirling one of his guns, Axl continues to think to himself,

"Zero... That guy's as reckless as me, but he has more than enough reasons to make it out of all of this alive. He won't go down without a fight...!"

 

_X hopes. Oh, how desperately he hopes. He just wants his red partner to survive all of this, too._

 

_**Clinging for hope, for life, in memory of times he didn't. His reason... Their reasons for fighting...** _

 

Well, no point in overthinking it now.

 

" _17th Unit, Move out!_ "

 

Dwelling on such things could easily jeopardize a mission.

 

" **0th Unit, Operation start.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the author aligns the text in one million directions for special effects (sparkle) (sparkle)


	3. Skyhigh

Another long day had tredged by.. Everyone had made it out alive, and the day's missions accomplished. Despite that, most of the Hunters were enveloped with growing fatigue. Day by day, though alive, more return in need of medical care.

While those who didn't need repairs headed straight for their rooms, the remaining Navigators were busy writing reports at the center of the HQ.

Briefly yawning, Pallette was hunched over, typing away slower than her usual pace.

Setting down a mug of E-Coffee on her table, Layer chuckled a bit,

"Imitating human behaviors again, are we, Pallette?"

"Ehh... Force of habit at this point... This is just sooo tiring...!"

Pallette stretched her arms out, then resting her head against them.

"The amount of work we have to do on top of navigating more Unit's than usual..."

Patting her shoulder, Layer returned to her seat, taking a sip from her own mug,

"Remain headstrong, my friend. Remember what we discussed at the meeting with everyone? It shouldn't be too long until our workload lightens. The same should go for the hunters, I hope."

"Yeah, yeah, me too you know! But I can't help but wonder, a bit..."

Pallette sat herself back up properly and adjusted her hair, resuming her typing,

"In any case, I just hope we can find a bit more peace soon."

"As do I. So... Let's do our best to cheer each other on, Pallette."

"You got it, Layer...!"

Even now, thoughts ran through Pallette's mind,  


_'Everything about the 'enemies' this time are so weird, and the chips everyone brings in are all messed up... It was almost like...'_  


She quickly quelled those thoughts with some E-Coffee, remembering that everyone had been trying their best... The power of everyone working together helped keep her determined.

 

\--

 

Though it was growing a tad bit late, X paced through the corridor with great carefulness, as not to cause noise... As difficult as that would be, given how clanky his boots usually were.

He was holding something round in his arms, along with a handwritten note. His destination?

 

Zero's room, once again. Another gift in hand. Another plush, specifically.

 

Typing in the passcode into his room, he let himself in. Expecting to be noticed by Zero. It was a bit concerning to him to see that he wasn't... Even he was usually awake at this hour...

Quickly setting the plush and note down on Zero's table, X went to check on him.

Completely curled up around the blue plush gifted to him, Zero seemed to be in a deeper-than-usual sleep. His shut eyes spoke for themselves...

'Pushing yourself as hard as usual, huh, Zero...?'

He promptly checking the charge meter on the side of his pod.  


**Reploid Charging: [Zero]**  
**Current Status: [Power-Save Mode]**  
**Current Percent: [45%]**

 

X was further surprised to see that Zero set himself to such a vulnerable mode, especially when he prioritized being prepared at all times.

 

Yet, as if responding to his presence, Zero murmured longingly,

_"Mmmh... X... X... ..."_

Hugging the plush tighter, so that his whole face was submerged in it's fluffy fabric.  
  


It seemed that everything about this was catching X off-guard, especially... That. He face grew ever-so-slightly red, hearing his own name said so passionately...  
He stood still for a moment.  
  
...

  
Barely brushing his hand against the pod's glass, he murmured back,

"... Take care of yourself, alright, Zero...? "  


X swiftly parted, still making sure to keep quiet on the way back to his room. Thoughts from earlier rung through his mind, his core was whirring a bit louder...   


"...Even if it's selfish, I want to be one of the reasons you feel like life is worth living, Zero... You're cared about so deeply...

As silly as it is, I hope those dolls serve as a reminder."

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by something that I drew a few days ago https://twitter.com/MarxSouI/status/1058600068553601024  
> you could say i'm a sucker for crossover stuff... (im an absolute nutbolt for the sort of thing hehe)  
> this fics far from perfect but compliments are welcome  
> (im naming each chapter after a level from kirby super star ultra 'milky way wishes', cause i got nothin better to name em)


End file.
